It's your Choice!
'It's your Choice!' is kinda like a game, you have to read the first part and decide what to do next, it's your choice, hence the title. Of course, you are the main character and you are Ultraman, but it all depends on the course of your actions, choose wisely as the future is always in flux, there's no telling how it can end up...on that happy note, let you start! P.1 It is a boring day, the air is hot, your teacher is an @$$, but you are still here, waiting for the end of school. Obviously, the teacher noticed that you weren't paying attention and called, "Mister/Miss name would you mind answering this question?" What do you do? *Reply with "Sorry, Sir, I wasn't paying attention..." (P.5) *Run away from the classroom (p.7) *Answer randomly (p.2) P.2 "Ummmm, 8 is the square root of 64?", you said, not expecting anything good to happen. Good news, you got it right, bad news, you have to stay stuck in this boring class for the rest of the day. You looked out of the window, hoping to see some little kids playing at the park, reminding you that you will never get that freedom, but no! you instead saw a giant eye, looking at you. You swore out loud. The teacher tells everyone to evacuate the building. What do you do? *Open the window and punch the eye (p.9) *Do as the teacher says and GTFO (p.3) P.3 Without any hesitation, you ran outside of the school. You now notice the truly alien being in front of the school, cheeking it from every corner, curious of what secret it may hold, but of course, the monster was probably like 'Ah WTF, Censored it!' and it started destroying the school with the director of the school yelling stuff like 'Ya blasted old corn!'. Suddenly, you notice a little kid in the mist of destruction. What do you do? *Run at the kid to save him/her (p.4) *Run at the opposite direction (p.8) *Stand still in fear (p.6) P.4 Clenching your fists, you ran towards the falling metal beams and pieces of concrete to the kid, hoping that the monster wouldn't notice you, but guess what? cliche part! it does notice you and started throwing boulders at you. Luckily, you reach the kid in time and ran back to where you were. Sadly, one of the boulders crushed your feet, making you unable to move, and told the kid to run away, it was then that a red ball of light went and stopped an incoming boulder and surrounded you. Inside, there was a shinning being, he said, "You have shown great bravery in saving that little kid, I'm here to offer you the choice of being my host or I shall leave you alive in front of your friends and fight the monster myself." What do you do? *Accept and become his host (p.12) *Refuse to and go back to the way you were (p.10) *Refuse both offers and just accept your death (p.13) P.5 "Sorry, Sir, I wasn't paying attention...", you said, hoping that the teacher would send you to detention, since the class was so boring. Luckily, he did send you to detention, but then screams can be heard coming from your class, you ran back there, only to find empty space. What do you do? *Stand there in shock (p.11) *Run away (p.3) P.6 You stood still in fear, not knowing what to do, your head was raging a war with itself, struggling to choose whether you should save the kid or leave him to his death. What do you do? *Save him (p.4) *Run at the opposite direction (p.8) P.7 You stared blankly back at the teacher, and with the speed of a leopard, left the classroom with the teacher yelling stuff like 'Back when I was a kid...' or 'Yer blaster kids...', you walked along the hallway, expecting something really bad to happen, and guess what? you were right! Suddenly, the hallway in front of you got smashed to bits by something that looked like a giant mutated corn. What do you do? *Stand there in shock (p.11) *Run away (p.3) P.8 Regretting your every step, you ran towards the park just opposite of the school, when a giant boulder came falling from the sky and crushed you. -#Karma Go to p.13 P.9 You opened the window and without warning, punched the giant beast in the eye, it jumped back and in a fit of rage, with one fist, destroyed the whole classroom with everyone in it. -Lesson learned! Don't ever punch a giant monster in the eye, you won't last long... Go to p.13 P.10 You refused his offer politely, he nodded and left you back where you started minus the boulder crushing your legs. The giant being materialized, and started fighting the corn beast, but after a while it became evident that he was losing. Then, things got even worst, the corn monster became a lava corn monster, and started blasting things with his fireball, one of those things, was you. -Lesson learned! Don't barbecue a corn on steroids for too long, it could burn you back... Go to p.13 P.11 You stood there in shock, not knowing that the monster threw a giant boulder at you, it crushed the majority of the school, you included. -Another lesson learned! Don't stand like an idiot when Apocalypse is happening, you won't last long. Go to p.13 P.12 You accepted to be his host, the light disappeared and you stood face to face with the corn monster, you kicked the monster in the stomach in shock. And wondered, how were you as tall as that giant monster? What do you do? *Notice that you are your childhood hero, Ultraman! (p.14) *Wonder what you should do (p.16) *Fly up in the air and throw energy blasts at the corn, because it can't reach you there and you're troll like that (p.18) *Punch the corn (p.19) P.13 Congratulations! You died! P.14 With a shock, you notice the blue device on your chest, reminding you that you are your childhood hero, Ultraman! The monster charged at you, while you were still admiring your awesome abs (8 packs), but then you turned around and elbowed the monster in the face by accident, and it rose up, brandishing a giant boulder. What do you do? *Kick it in the nuts as it's approaching you (p.15) *Stand aside and trip it (p.17) P.15 As it's approaching you, you waited for the perfect moment until he is only a few meters away, before you kicked him in the nuts, it seemed to have froze, before dropping the boulder it had on its own feet, yelling in pain, it curled into a little ball. You waited for a while for it to recover until you lost patience and fired your finishing beam, the Arch Blaze, at it, sadly popcorn did not appear. Congrats! You beat your first monster! Now go to p.21 to continue your adventure! P.16 While the monster was sitting on its boulder, clutching its stomach, you wondered what to do. Until you heard the being of light say something like '...hands up...', which reminded you of the Beyonce's song 7/11, but you still understood what to do, you put your hands up in a '+' sign and fired the Arch Blaze, your signature beam, and the monster exploded into a thousand pieces. Congrats! Now you probably won't want to have popcorn after this incident! Go to p.21 to continue this horrible story (which happens to be your life *cough* *cough*) P.17 It charged at you, its face red with rage, but at the last second, you stood aside and put your leg out, tripping the corn monster, sending it skidding across the school yard, and then you fired the Arch Blaze, turning it into popcorn. Congrats! This choice led you to get popcorn on steroids! Now go to p.21 to see how this changes your life! P.18 You noticed that the corn monster possessed no wings, with no capabilities of flight, it wouldn't be able to reach you. So you flew high up in the air and started shooting energy blasts at it, while it started yelling out insults. 2 hours later... Hurray! It's finally dead! But how did you survive for more then two hours? Plot! Now get over it! Go to p.21 to continue this story... P.19 As it was charging at you with that giant boulder of its, you decided to punch it in the face. Knocking a few teeth out, you then fired the Arch Blaze, destroying it! ...P.21 P.20 So, you asked him who's gonna the final villain of this short adventure. The latter only said, "Does it look like I know?" "Yeah..." "Well...the only answer I can give you is that it is not Keemstar!" "Something that's worse then Keemstar? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" "Okay, shut up..." Just then, a giant flaming meteor is seen flying towards the Earth. You swore out loud and transformed. What do you do? *Punch the meteor (p.25) *Run away and save yourself (p.26) *Shoot a beam at it (p.24) P.21 Months passed after that battle with corn-dino-popcorn-loser-monster-version-of-John-Cena, Red King, you learned from the Ultra that you were hosting that the end is nigh. What do you do? *Open a your phone to the 'Vine' app and go to a 'Oh hell no!' vine. (p.23) *Wish that your Ultra would get a better transformation device then a darn Beta Capsule-lookalike. (p.22) *Ask him who's the final villain (p.20) P.22 "One question...", you asked your Ultra. "What?", the latter said. "Why is our transformation device a Beta Capsule..." "I mean...You don't need originality to be cool right?" "Wrong..." "Fine...I'll think of something after we destroy the flaming meteor that's heading our way...", the Ultra pointed at a flaming meteor that was headed their way (duh...) What do you do? *Punch the meteor (p.25) *Run away and save yourself (p.26) *Shoot a beam at it (p.24) P.23 In response to your Ultra's phrase 'The end is nigh...', you opened your 'Vine' app and went to an 'Oh hell no!' vine, leading to your Ultra to believe that you are a major imbecile. It was then, the same exact meteor that appeared in the other parts/pages, appeared in this part/page too.Then you noticed that all the options lead to the same exact three. What do you do? *Punch the meteor (p.25) *Run away and save yourself (p.26) *Shoot a beam at it (p.24) P.24 You eye-rolled as you thought, "How hard is it to destroy a meteor? Just a finishing move and it should be finished!". And so, you shot your beam and the meteor, but your beam seemed to reflect off of it. What do you do? *Punch the meteor (p.25) *Run away and save yourself (p.26) *Ignore the meteor and let it crash (p.13) P.25 You seemed to thought of nothing else, you felt the adrenaline pumping through your body (and your bean salad that you had for lunch too...beans give you gas...). You flew into the and started punching the meteor at like 1000 p/s (punches per second). Your colour timer started flashing, but you held on, and somehow (plot?), your punches slowed it down enough for it to land with minimal collateral damage. The meteor opened up, revealing Keemstar! "You know what? Censored this!", you said, raging that the final boss happened to be the worst youtuber ever, "He's the cancer of youtube!" "I think that's why he's the final boss...", your Ultra said, before stepping on Keemstar, "There, we beat cancer..." Hurray, you beat the game without dying! Now go to P.27 to finalize this. P.26 You decided that Earth wasn't worth saving, so you flew away into space, hoping that you would survive there, but guess what? The Earth exploded and one of its pieces hit you, and somehow, that propulsed you to the centre of the Milky Way, a black hole and there, you died. Now go to P.13! P.27 "Well, partner, we beat canc-Keemstar...", you said, looking on at the beatiful Sun setting before your eyes, you then turn to the relaxing striking orange, red and purple streaks in the sky "Yes, yes we did...", he said. "Well...before I (you, the reader) go...I think I should name you something..." Pick a name for your Ultra (I'm gonna make a poll down on the page) A name for the Ultra here (The name with the most number of votes will be the name of the Ultra from now on...) Ultraman Arch Ultraman Quasar Ultraman Ampear Ultraman Array What should his transformation item be? Transformation items options with its name depending on the Ultra's name Beta Capsule look-alike (so unoriginal ugh...) An Ultra Brace Willpower A knife A runestone That should be all...I guess...Well...I could do more of these types of stuff...I guess, but guess what? Nobody cares! Good day to you! Okay! Hi! God...help us all...Whatever...We all need therapy...Let's go see Doctor Strange, but it's not even in theatres yet...Whatever...To Doctor Phil it is! -#Saveoursanity Category:Clee26 Category:Parodies